


Broken Home

by JakeFromStateFarm



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Binge Drinking, Bottom Danny, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dash x Danny, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Excessive Drinking, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Jack Has Issues, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Major Depression, Oral Sex, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Bed, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Threatening, Triggers, Underage Drinking, controlling jack, jack drinks au, locker bruise, sam and tucker slight bashing, swagger bishie, top dash, vlad wants to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeFromStateFarm/pseuds/JakeFromStateFarm
Summary: Everyone thinks that Daniel James Fenton has the picture-perfect life. Good parents, even if they are a little obsessed with ghosts. An older sister, who is top of her year and a psychologist, to help him with homework and other personal problems. Friends who he hangs out with almost 24/7. A godfather who is a multi-billionaire for christ sakes! His life is that of a dream, yet he throws it all away, fails school and acts like he doesn't care. Everyone wants his life. So since they can't have it, they bully him. And it takes one miss text to the wrong person for everything to come crashing down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING! - This book contains graphic scenes and sensitive topics such as abuse; drinking; suicidal themes; self-harm; parental neglect; bullying; underage drinking/smoking; and other factors the play in or with major depression, PTSD, anxiety disorder, etc. If at any point you feel uncomfortable or are triggered by anything beyond this point, please click out of this book and take your time to calm yourself down. I do not wish for you or others to put yourself at risk. If it becomes too much please seek help from a loved one, trusted adult, and/or a doctor.
> 
> Please continue reading at your own risk.
> 
> Paring - DashxDanny
> 
> Disclaimer - Danny Phantom is a production of Nickelodeon. I own nothing

It was 6:07 AM when sunlight breached through Danny's window. But the 15-year-old wasn't in bed. No, he was out fighting ghosts to protect his town. Right now, he just finished taking out the Box Ghost once again and is flying back to his house. Eight minutes later Danny comes floating through his open window and flops down onto his bed. He transforms back to his human half as his eyes begin to droop. Danny fought to stay awake but in the end, he had lost. He fell asleep 10 minutes before his alarm went off.

Danny was covered in bruises and cuts, blood has dried over many of them. His old bandaging needs to be replaced but he can deal with that later. As the minute's pass, his body begins to finally breathe regularly. When his alarm went off exactly at 6:30, jerking Danny awake, he accidentally phases through his bed. Groaning at the pain and mentally cursing, he turns to his side and very slowly slides out from underneath. Danny lays on the floor a bit longer to get his body to stop protesting in pain. Eventually, he had to get up. If he didn't his father would come in and make sure he did. He didn't want a repeat. So he stood up, breathing heavily as his aching body yelled at him to stay. He refused and sluggishly walked over to his closet. He walks in and switches on the light. Shuffling to the back he moved a few things before his found his hidden stash of medical supplies. It wasn't anything major. There was only a bottle of rubbing alcohol, peroxide, bandages, adherent wrapping, gauze, over the counter pain medication, some cream and disinfectant wipes.

Grabbing the whole kit and then clothes to change into, Danny walks out of his room and into the bathroom right down the hall. Danny always made sure to get up at least  45 minutes ' earlier than everyone else so he can patch himself up, so no questions will be asked. Danny closes the bathroom door, locks it and strips. He turns the shower to maximum heat to soothe his aching body. After waiting for a few minutes he gets in and the extremely hot water burns his skin. Turning his already, severely, pale skin red as the water hits him. But Danny doesn't turn down the heat, he leaves it be, as it washes away all the dried blood and grime off his thin frame. Danny grabs the shampoo and begins his shower routine. Scrubbing the suds into his scalp gently but enough roughness to feel nice. Moaning at the message, he runs his head under the showerhead. The water beating down on him, washing the soapy mess away. He repeats this process with conditioner before he grabs the bar of soap. He runs the bar all over his body making it even whiter with soap.

After rinsing off, he stands in the shower for another minute before he steps out to dry himself off. He throws on a clean pair of underwear before he looks at himself in the mirror. He has a large bruise on both sides of his ribs, all over his legs and arms. His whole back was just one large bruise. A gash on his upper body covering his chest, going from his left shoulder to his lower right torso. Multiple small cuts littering every inch of his body. His face has a dark purple bruise on his jaw and cheek, a busted lip and a cut above his left eye. Sighing deeply he pick up the med kit and begins to patch up. Firstly disinfecting all the wounds then slathering the cream onto them. Covering them all in gauze before he begins to wrap. Once finished he looks again into the mirror, seeing that his chest, left shoulder, both arms, all of his torso and legs have been wrapped in skin-colored bandages. While his face was covered in small cut bandages and cream. Making him look mummified. Sighing again he checks the time. _15 minutes till everyone gets up_. Danny grabs his pants and puts them on. Once on he grabs his shirt and carefully tugs it over his head, mindful of his injuries.

Now fully clothed he looks into the mirror for the third time in his routine. He needed to hide his face and hands with the makeup. Grabbing the tube of coverup his sister gave him, he begins to cover his newer injuries. Once he covered the last inch of marks on his face and just below his long sleeve shirt cuff he looks into the mirror for the final time. His older cuts and bruises will get covered later when he gets to school. Right now he won't be able to cover them because of his father. Sighing heavily he collects his things and steps out of the bathroom.

"Move." Danny was shoved backward and almost fell over. He looks up to see his father glaring down at him. Danny's breathing hitches as he sees the look in the man's eyes.

Looking down and clutching his items close to his chest he responds weakly, "Sorry, Sir." Danny didn't look his father in the eye. "I... I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh don't give me your pathetic excuses. You know damn well where you were going." He stepped closer to Danny and blocked the only way out. Danny's heart was beating like mad. He prayed to God that his father wouldn't be able to hear it as he could. Jack raised his hand and Danny flinched. Jack rested his hand on top of Danny's head, petting it softly. "Look at me, son." Danny didn't move. Fear coiled itself around Danny's chest. His breathing picked up, he dug his fingernails into his arms, biting his tongue and started to shake. "I said look at me, Daniel." His tone was a warning one.

His grip on Danny's hair tightens slightly. Making Danny look at his father out of fear. Fear of what he will do if he doesn't obey. "There. Now was that really so hard?" It was a rhetorical question. His hand slid to Danny's chin, gripping it tight he turned his head side to side. Looking at the cuts and bruises. "If anyone asks, tell them you fell out of a tree. Got it?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Good. Now go wake your mother and sister. Breakfast better be ready by the time I'm downstairs."

"...Yes, Sir." Jack let go of Danny and let his son by. Once Danny heard the door lock he all but raced to his room. Shutting the door, making sure to not slam it. Even though it was so damn tempting. He quickly threw his clothes in the dirty pile in his closet. Hiding the med kit with the coverup inside as fast as he can but double, even triple, checking to make sure it won't be discovered. Afterward, Danny raced to his parents' room and stops in front of it. Sighing he slowly opens the door. Peaking his head through he sees that mother is in bed sleeping. He pushes the door all the way open.

Walking over to her sleeping form he gently shakes her. Talking in a calm and caring tone, "Hey Mom. It's time to wake up."

Maddie began to stir as she is woken up. "...Hm? Danny?"

"Yea Mom, it's me. Dad wants us up and for you and Jazz to make breakfast." Danny looks at his mother's face and can easily see that she has been crying. As his mother turns to face him, he catches sight of light bruising around her neck. Bitting his tongue as he knows exactly where it was from, he makes a quick decision and gets up, still touching her shoulder. "How about I make breakfast and you can get Jazz up, then both of you can come downstairs when you're ready. Alright?" He stays with her until she is sitting up. He walks over and grabs clothes for her to wear making sure he also got out some undergarments. Yes, it may be embarrassing but it wasn't the first time or even the hundredth time he has seen her underwear because frankly, it happens all too often he has to get her things so she can get ready. Only because his father will do something to her the night before and she'll be exhausted the next day. So he makes it easier on her and Jazz by getting everything ready and done for them.

Danny sets the clothes neatly on top of the dresser and turns to leave but his mother calls to him. "Danny..."

Danny turns around and looks at his mother. She gets up and walks to him. She takes his face in her soft hands, she leans down and kisses his forehead. "Thank you, Danny. It really means a lot to me, I appreciate it very much. Know that I love you with all my heart, alright? You're my baby boy, forever and always." She pulls him into a light hug and again kisses the top of his head. Her smile was a sad one but still proud.

Danny smiles back. "Yeah, I know Mom. I love you too." She lets him go to get dressed. Maddie always feels ashamed that she can never stop the actions of her husband, and her children have to wake her up and get her dressed sometimes. Especially Danny, he always makes sure that he takes the most of his fathers hits. Which she always begs him to stop and let her handle it. He never listens though. When his father will start to get aggressive with her or her daughter, Danny somehow manages to turn it around and he takes the punches and kicks. He the youngest out of the three of them yet he always gets the worst of Jacks punishments. Maddie never wants to see her babies get hurt like this. She has tried to leave before with the kids but Jack had found them and dragged them all back to this hell house and went to beat them senseless. But once again Danny made sure she and Jazz got the least of the punishment. Jack almost killed Danny when he threw a chair and started choking him!

Tears came to Maddie's eyes as she remembered the black bruising around her son's throat for months. Danny smiled when he saw that Jazz only had been slapped as well as his mother. They told him that he shouldn't do this but he only shook his head and continued to smile, even as tears fell from his eyes.

Maddie wiped away her tears and quickly got dressed, going to wake her daughter. When she reached Jazz's room, Maddie quietly opened the door so she wouldn't wake Jazz if she is still sleeping.

Maddie sticks her head through to see that Jazz wasn't sleeping but was perched at the end of the bed looking out her window. "Jazz, sweetie. It's time to get up. Do you need help with anything?" Maddie pushed through the door and stood next to her daughter.

At her mother's voice, Jazz looked away from her window and gazed at her mother. It took a moment to process what she asked. "No, I'm good. Is Danny awake?" Jazz knew her brother was always the first to wake up. She doesn't know when but he's up, out of the shower and dressed before anyone else, "Do you want me to help make breakfast?"

Maddie just shook her head, "Danny's already on it." Maddie gazed around Jazz's room. There was solely a bed, dresser, desk, her closet and a few items on the wall, slowly turning her head back to her daughter she asks, "If you want you can help me pack your lunches."

Jazz nodded standing up, "Yea, I'll help with that." She smiles at her mother as they walk out of her bedroom and down the hall. They pass the bathroom as silently as possible for Jack is still in the shower. Once downstairs and in the kitchen alongside Danny who was at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. Some toast has been made and jam was already spread across it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was silent in the kitchen. The only noise was the sizzling of the pan and the occasional clicking of silverware from Maddie and Jazz making the lunch. After a good 5 more minutes of cooking, breakfast was ready. Jazz got out the plates and silverware while Maddie poured some orange juice for everyone. Both setting up the table while Danny served the four plates. Making sure that his father got his fill. Five pieces of bacon, three toast, and lots of scrambled eggs. Then moving to his mother and sister's seat. Two bacon, a piece of toast and some eggs. After making sure they got enough, he turns to his plate. One piece of bacon, a slice of toast, and barely any eggs. Danny knew everyone else had more but he wasn't complaining. At least he even got food at all.

Danny sat down in his usual seat, to his right was his fathers, his left was his moms and directly in front of him was Jazz's seat. His mom and sister sat down with him. No one touched their food as they waited for Jack. It wouldn't be a family breakfast if he was here as well, after all. It only took a few moments before they heard and  _felt_ Jack bounding down the stairs. Everyone's muscles ceased up and the atmosphere became thick with tension.

Jack came through the archway mere seconds later dressed up in his usual obnoxiously orange hazmat suit, he looks over the table and see's his wife as she politely folded her hands and gives him a smile. Jazz looks at her food and Danny looks at his lap. Everything is how it's supposed to be. Jack strides towards his seat and sits. Picking up his fork he begins to eat, starting with his bacon. Everyone shortly follows suit. Breakfast was quiet as usual.

Jazz was the first to  finish, "May I be excused?" She cues in without looking at her father directly in the eye.

"Go ahead," Jack grumbles still chewing on a piece of toast. She gets up, taking her plate with her and sets it in the sink, then proceeds to walk back upstairs. Danny was the second to finish but he didn't make any indication he was going to leave. Instead, he looked down and played with the hem of his black long sleeve shirt.

Maddie was last to finish. Silently standing she takes Danny's plate and set them both in the sink. "Hon, would you like to-" Before she could finish, her husband abruptly shouts.

"Ugh! Who the hell made this? It's fucking disgusting!" Jack stands and storms over to Maddie. She tenses as he steps closer. "What the hell did you put in this? It tastes like rubber!" 

"Sweetie I-I..." Maddie begins to tremble visibly.

"Don't sweetie me! If you can't make proper food without burning it, what the hell are you good for besides cleaning and getting me a beer?" Spit going darting out of his mouth and hits Maddie right in the face but she makes no move to wipe off.

Her eyes are wide with fear and panic. "Honey... I-I'm sorry, I... I just-" Maddie's breathing stops as she mentally kicks herself. You  _not_ supposed to apologize  _or_ make excuses.

Jack gets a look in his eyes and raises his hand to slap her. But before his open hand can land on its target, the scrape of a chair fills the kitchen for a split second and Danny suddenly stands in front of his mother. The slap comes down hard on Danny's left cheek, where he already has a bruise from ghost hunting, making him stumble a bit, spit flying out of his own mouth.

"Danny!" Maddie grabs hold of her baby boy but Danny keeps her at arm's length. "Danny please..."

"I made breakfast." Danny breathes. He stands in front of his mother, even though his knees are about to give. "After you told me to wake Jazz and Mom up, I came downstairs and made breakfast." It was an excuse filled with lies through Jacks eyes but it was the truth. "If anyone should be hit... it's me." He stares directly into his father's eyes.

"Are you defying me boy?" Jack glares down at his son, who shrinks back a tiny amount but still stands tall.

"...No, Sir."

"Then why are you making excuses!" He slaps Danny's other cheek before he grabs him by the hair. Yanking him up off the ground and causing Danny's neck to stick out uncomfortably. "You know the rules, you brat! No excuses! Now hand over your phone!" Jack sticks his hand out expectantly. It takes a minute but Danny reluctantly gives his father his phone.

Still holding Danny up by his hair, Jack lifts his hand to meet Danny's gaze. Danny's face pales as his father crushes his phone with one hand. Jack shoves Danny to the ground and throws his phone at him. "Clean up this mess before you leave," Jack spits. He turns to leave and before he passes the door, without turning around he speaks again, "And get me a beer." Leaving the mother and son alone. He walks to the living room, flops on the couch and turns on the tv.

Back in the kitchen, Maddie is helping her son, "Danny... you really shouldn't have done that. I can handle my own. You need to look out for yourself more. Please... I-I don't want to see you get hurt like this." She gently runs her hand through his hair as he slightly leans on her to help him stand.

"I'm okay mom. I made breakfast and he was gonna punish whoever burnt it... You don't need to have him hit you for my mistake. And I know you can handle your own... but I can't just stand by and let him do that to you." Danny reaches over to the broom and sweeps up his shattered phone into the dustpan. "If it makes you feel any better I'll let you help make dinner." Danny knew his mother always loved to cook. She used to cook all the time before his father turned abusive. It all started after he defeated his evil self. Clockwork told him by changing the course of time he opened up a new rift in reality and that the previous river of time broke off into another river of different actions and reactions creating new people and causing some events to not happen at all. Some points in peoples life change completely, and one of those points was his fathers' behavior. Before his father was a loveable goofball. Always had something to say, even if it was always about ghosts. He would blabber on and on about his passion. He cared for his family. He  _loved_ his family.

Now, Jack Fenton was an old, fat, drunk. He  _hates_ all of us. Danny especially.  He used to only ever went to the bar on a special occasion, then it was a few times a month, then almost every week, then that turned into a few times a week. Now it's almost every day he goes. He gets pissed at the smallest things. Mostly Danny's fault. He yells and screams, he curses a lot, he even gets physical quite a bit. He's gone as far as choking Danny until he passes out after he threw a chair at his back causing him to fall and bang his head on the ground. His mother wouldn't let him go to school for a long time after that. Claiming to the Principal that he came down with a serious illness and because of this "illness" he fell down the stairs and broke his leg. Again his dads' fault. Danny went to Clockwork the very first time his dad hit him. He yelled at him asking why my father who  _was_ a big goofball just hit him. His only answer was "I am sorry, but because of your actions to change your own future, you have hereby changed your fathers as well. There is nothing I can do."  Yes, Danny tried to argue but even  _he_ could understand his point.  _He_ caused my own father to become a horrible man.

"Sweetie..." Maddie calls to her son bringing him out of his thoughts. Danny looks at her and saw the sadness and guilt for his fathers' actions-his actions.

 "Danny if you..." Maddie absolutely hates it when Danny pushes himself like this. He's only a boy! He shouldn't have to deal with being hurt almost every day, dressing his mother, keeping every step silent, or terrified about coming home! He should be worried about girls, puberty, having friends and doing well in school! Even during the times that Jack seems to return to his old self Danny always puts others before him. The house gets lighter and it's just like old times. Danny and Jazz, more from Jazz's side, will have a genuine smile. But the very second, something or someone inside or outside the family makes Jack even the tiniest bit upset. It's straight back to being in hell, with Jack drinking away his sorry ass. It's back to Danny being her and Jazz's protector, taking his hits so they don't have too. It sickens Maddie that Jack would ever do this. Breathing softly, Maddie stares back at her son. His face is covered in bruises and cuts. She can clearly see the new bruising under the makeup he applied. She continues to pet her son lightly, stroking his head into a nice coaxing relaxation. "If you'd like you can stay home from school today. We can go out into town and get a few things. I'll even get you your favorite ice cream."

Danny shakes his head, lifting it up to meet his mothers gaze, "I'm alright mom. Besides, I already missed too many days of school to stay home another one," Though the offer was incredibly tempting, even with Jack being home for a little longer today. Danny turns to the clock on the stove. It reads 7:32 AM. They had to be at school at 13 minutes or they would be late. "I'll go get Jazz, and will head off to school. But the moment Dad leaves I want you to leave as well. And don't come home until I get back. Alright? I don't want Dad getting angry and doing something to you." Danny hugs his mother before he turns to the fridge. He grabs a tall cold Budweiser. Walking into the living room he hands his dad the alcoholic drink. Danny leaves the moment the beer is out of his hand, jogging upstairs and down the hall, he gets to his sisters' room.

Danny knocks on her door. Hearing a faint 'come in' he opens the door and cast his eyes downward. "Hey, Jazz... It's time to go to school. We'll be late if we don't leave now..." 

Jazz sits up, grabs her phone, keys, and backpack before heading out the door. "Go get your things and meet me outside, okay little brother?" She smiles lightly at him even though his head is downcasted and can't see her.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside." Danny backs out of the room and heads for his, which was only a few doors down. He opens his door to his plain room. A bed, desk, and his closet. He had a skateboard, which leaned against the desk next to his backpack. The only thing up on his wall was a flyer for NASA summer camp that came and went the previous summer. He never got the chance to go because his father had beaten him pretty hard the day before the bus left for the trip. Drowning the memory to the deepest part of his mind, Danny strolled over to his desk. He grabbed his backpack and skateboard leaning against it, then reached up to grab his phone. Danny momentarily shutdown as he recalled that his phone was now a pile of broken circuitry, metal, and glass in the trash can. He slowly took his hand back and it fell limp at his side. Danny looked at his shoes, eyes glossed over as he remembered the look of utter hatred in his father's eyes. His neck and scalp were still aching from the painful angel he was held by from his hair.

Danny shook his head and rubbed his eyes as they began to water.  "Breathe Danny, breathe," He mumbled this over and over like a mantra. It took time but Danny's breathing returned to normal. A big and heavy sigh left his mouth as he turned to his bedroom door. Suddenly Danny's breath caught in his throat as he watches his father pass his bedroom door. Seemingly oblivious to his presence. Danny stood for maybe a minute more before he felt it was safe enough to bolt on the door. Quickly he ran out of his room, down the stairs and to the front door. His mother had been waiting for him at the front door. Danny slows his steps and reaches his mother. She hands him his lunch for today and quickly kisses his forehead. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Have a nice day at school and remember that I love you, alright?" Maddie constantly felt the need to remind her son of that. She was afraid that if she never said it enough he would lose all hope and en- Maddie quickly puts a stop to those thoughts for they only brought on pain and heartache for the mother. She could never bear to lose a child that way. It would be too much for her already frail heart.

"I know Mom. I love you too." Danny wraps his arms around his mother, quickly adding, "More than you'll ever know." Lifting his head up he gives her a quick mini smile and walks out the door. The second the door is closed his smile fades and he walks to Jazz's car. He slams the door shut and buckles his seatbelt.

"You ready?" Jazz asks looking at her brother with her psychologistic eyes.

"No... " He flashes her a quick grin, letting a mischievous glint enter his eyes, "But when am I ever ready?"

"Touche." She gives a light laugh and starts the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I read through this chapter I disliked how I wrote Jack all of the sudden the worst person he can be and then he's in the living room watching tv with a beer. I just think I could've done better. Oh, well.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to the school was relatively quiet for the most part. Jazz pulls into the parking space right as the warning bell rang. Quickly the siblings unbuckled, got out of the car and walked up the steps of Casper High with the rest of the students there. The Fenton siblings separate as soon as they're through the double doors the school. Both heading off to there first periods of the day, Jazz to her English and Danny goes to his Math.

As Danny walks to class he takes a quick left turn and heads straight to the bathroom. He has 4 minutes at most. He hurriedly checks the stalls for any remaining students. Luck was on his side today. Danny tosses his backpack ontop the sink in front of the mirror and fishes out the coverup.

"...What?" Danny digs deeper into his bag only to find no coverup. He yanks his backpack off the sink and turns it upside down. Everything inside falls out, with a loud clatter, to the floor. Danny drops to his knees and begins to frantically search. Once, twice, three and even four times his eyes scanned the pile while his hands moved through it. The coverup was  _gone_. "Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Danny threw his now empty bag at the wall. His head falls in defeat trying to remember where he put it. Dread begins to creep up his torso. Where did I put it? Where? Where... The image of him throwing his med kit and coverup in his closet flash across his mind. Danny gasps and stares wide-eyed at nothing. He left it at home in his rush to wake his mother and make breakfast.  _Fuck_...

The bell rings through the hallways of the school and that wakes Danny from his trance-like state. Shit. Danny shoves everything in his back once more. Zipping it halfway and grabbing his skateboard as he throws the bathroom door open and sprints to class.

Danny stood in front of the room A6. His math class. He needed to go in but the coil of dread hasn't left yet. Why? He knew that he couldn't skip because of his father. He had no choice but Danny didn't want his face to be seen. Not like this, not with all the bruises. Yet again his father stands in the way... No, he won't go today, he'll just go to the nurse...

"Mr. Fenton! You can either stand out there all day or come in and learn!" His math teacher, Mr. Douglas called from beyond the door. The dread in his stomach is doing flips now. He feels the need to throw up. Dannys' sweaty hands shake as he reaches for the knob. When his fingers graze the metal ball the door is yanked open by his math teacher. Mr. Douglas glares down at him with his most disapproving glare. Danny's head was luckily turned downward so his face was hidden by his hair. "Mr. Fenton, I do not have all day for you to lollygag around and cause problems for my class. Now either you set yourself straight and be in class on time or do not come at all. The choice is yours."

Danny's hands turn into tight balls of embarrassment and shame. Without looking up he gives his reply, "Sorry Mr. Douglas. I'll try harder next time."

With a sigh, he says "Just do better, alright?" His only response was a slight head nod and he moves aside and let to let his student pass.

Danny walks down the aisle of desks to his, listening to the too quiet laughs, whispers, and snickers for his teacher to hear. He sighs as he drops his bag and skateboard to the ground. Danny gets out his math homework and scans it to make sure that he at least did some of the work. Danny only manages to finish 5 out of 12 problems before his ghost sense went off. It was Skulker. That fight was quick but as the night went on more and more ghost kept attacking. He fought Skulker three times, Johnny and Shadow once, Technus once, Ember two times, Desiree once, and the Box Ghost five times. In the end, he came home around 6 in the morning and he was dead tired. His body ached and he had barely any sleep. He also had received new bruises and cuts from the fights. Not to mention his father this morning and him needing more coverup. Danny really just wanted to sleep forever now. Hey, maybe he can get a few tips from Pariah Dark... Man, he was really losing it from the lack of sleep. Maybe he could take a few minutes to rest his eyes and-

"Mr. Fenton wake up!" A small piece of chalk went flying to his head. Danny jerked his head up sleep evident in his eyes. "Stay awake Mr. Fenton or I'll have you sent down to the office for your incompetence to do so!" Mr. Douglas gave Danny a hard level glare.

Danny shrinks back in his seat while the class laughs. He mumbles an apology as laughter filled his ears. He didn't mean to fall asleep but he didn't get much sleep. He only got about ten minutes of it at the most. Danny sighed and made a mental note of visiting the local store for one or two energy drinks. Okay maybe more like 20. He definitely felt like he needs that many. Danny also noted that he needs to tell Tucker and Sam about his phone. That also meant telling how it happened. Danny sighs once more before trying his hardest to stay awake. It was very difficult but he manages by causing himself pain every time he began to drift off. Which unfortunately was almost every minute.

By the end of class, he had a good size bruise on his right leg from pinching it so hard, and a slightly bleeding left arm as well. Danny packed his things, he was still so damn tired. He was a hundred percent sure that no sleep would've been better than only ten minutes of it. With another sigh, he went to walk out the door.  Once again he was targeted by somebody who made his life a living hell. As he was almost one foot out the door he was shoved back by none other than  _the_  Dash Baxter. Casper Highs greatest star quarterback since forever. Stumbling Danny caught himself before he can fall on his butt.

Dash turned around and spoke with a dangerous tone, "Watch it, Fentoenail." With nothing else he left. Leaving only Danny and the Teacher. Danny was about to leave once more when even more of an inconvenience happened.

"A word Mr. Fenton?" Came his math teacher.

Groaning Danny turned around and stared at his math teacher. He just continued to look down at his paperwork not giving Danny a care in the world. Danny looks down and mumbles a 'yea'.

Mr. Douglas still doesn't look up but he talks away anyway, "Mr. Fenton is there something going on with your personal life or maybe school life that has caused you to fall asleep in my class?"

Danny's mind flashes many memories of so many things that have happened to him in the last year that he gets a bit dizzy with it all. Still, he replies, "No."

Now his teacher is looking at him with the same look everyone gives. Disbelief and unapproving. Once again his teacher pushes, "Mr. Fenton if there is nothing wrong then why are you falling asleep in class? It's only the first week back to school and you already doze off at any given moment."

Again he lies, "I don't know, Sir." More memories.

"If you are being bullied then I advise you to seek a counselor. It may help." Mr. Douglas gives a  _fake_ smile.

"I'm not being harmed by any other student." Another lie.

"You sure?" Another disbelieving look.

"Yes." More lying. More flashing memories.

"Is everything going alright at home then?" Mr. Douglas gains a new look in his eyes but Danny can't place it. He's is panicking inside too much to figure it out.

"Yes, Sir." Danny is on auto-pilot as memory after sickening memory sheers across his mind.

"Mr. Fenton it's alright, to tell the truth. You do know this right?" More staring.

"Yes, Sir." Unconsciously Danny has fallen into the state where he replies with 'yes, sir' and 'no, sir' to his father. Image after image adds more guilt to himself as he remembers that it's all his fault.

"Mr. Fenton are you okay?" Mr. Douglas proceeds to question father.

"Yes, Sir." Danny is about to start hyperventilating before the bell rings. Thus snapping Danny out of his trance-like state. "...Uh. sorry." Danny didn't even know what he was apologizing for. "May I go to my next class?"

Mr. Douglas looked startled by the quick change of behavior in his student but still wrote him a pass. Before Danny walks out the door he speaks up, "I will not repeat myself, Mr. Fenton. Do not fall asleep in my class again or there will be consequences. Do you understand?" He looked at his student only to receive a nod in response. "Good, you are free to leave now."

With that Danny left the room at lightning speed. Running in the opposite direction of his science class and straight to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny bursts through the bathroom door stumbling to the closest stall. He threw open the stall door, his backpack, and skateboard crashing to the floor. He leans over, vomiting into the porcelain bowl. Flashes of memories clouds his mind and pain burned in his chest as he emptied his stomach until nothing but acid came up. Even as he finished throwing up he still dry heaves until his whole torso was in pain. Once he was able to stop he leaned back against the stall wall. Trying not to choke on the stench of vomit that heavily filled the air.  _Damn it._ Why did it have to happen now? Why right in front of Mr. Douglas?

Danny sat against the wall, head in his hands and his breathing erratically from the pain and emotions filling his whole being. _Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Fucking idiot! How could you let yourself do that! How could you let Mr. Douglas see that? Dumbass, you could've-no, should've done better than those lame excuses._ Memories of his father yelling and screaming at him for coming up with pathetic justifications and acting like a coward, too scared to admit one's fault. Even father back memories of him coming home late, seeing his parents sitting on the couch. Him walking through the front door and them yelling at him for his misbehavior. Danny curls in on himself more, making him seem like a smaller ball of nothing but overly large clothes.  _He's right. All I can do is make up pathetic excuses..._

Tears filled his eyes slowly falling down his face against his say so. All he could feel was the pain. Raw physical and emotional pain, both equally fighting each other as he sits there on the gross floor in the boy's bathroom. It was too much for him. Too many memories, too many sleepless nights, too many hours of lying as still as possible due to pain. Too much choked down emotions and blatant lies. He hated it. Utterly loathed it. He hated fearing his dad. He hated fearing going home. He hated making sure that he was as quiet as possible all the time. He hated feeling like he's treading on thin ice. He hated feeling alone, scared and  _fucking weak_. He hated it! All he ever wanted was to be normal! A normal 15-year-old with normal parents with a normal school life with normal responsibilities! Not some 15-year-old freak with freaky powers and some shitty school life with more responsibilities than anyone on the planet since the dawn of time itself!

Why did he have to step in the stupid portal? Why did it have to do this too him? Why did Clockwork not help him? Why would this be  _the only_ other alternative timeline that he got stuck with? Why did he and his family have to suffer at the hands of  _Jack Fenton_? Why did everything become so much harder!? HELL! Even Vlads offer to be trained seems like a better outcome than his current one! The reality of what he though hit Danny hard.

He could never take it, never. Not only because Vlad was his enemy but because that would leave his mom and sister  _alone with Jack_. No. Nonono. He would never put them in that situation. He could never do it, no matter what happens to him. He would never hurt his family on purpose.

The only reason Jack was doing anything was that of Danny. Danny changed the course of time, he changed the past and so the present and future were altered too. It was his doing that Jack turned into an abusive parent. His changed his Dad. So it was his fault, all his fault.

Danny already knew this was his fault, but at that moment he actually understood the impact it had caused and it hit him like nothing ever before, "Oh god... It really is all my fault..." A broken sob tore through Danny as he covered his mouth. Yet two more things he felt, guilt and disgust. Danny tried to hold back his tears as best he could but his emotions were chaotic and dangerous. He knew if he didn't calm down his powers would act up and then he would be in trouble for sure. Danny tried to hold back the tears but they kept flowing.

"Damn it." Danny wiped his red eyes with the palm of his hand. "Fucking damn it."

Danny reaches to the other side of the stall and pulled a few times at the toilet paper dispenser. He blew his nose then tossed it into the vomit filled toilet and scrunched his nose at the awful smell. He quickly flushed, closed the lid and sat on the seat. Bringing his legs to rest on top of the toilet seat and dunked his head in his knees. His body shook with the effort that it took to stop his crying. It was useless though, the tears kept falling even though he had filled his head with what happy memories he had left. He wipes his eyes, only to pull his hand back covered in wet concealer. Danny groans at the blurry image of makeup all over his hand.

"Shit..." Danny gave up trying to keep the tears at bay and keep the makeup on his reddened faced. Still, it frustrated him to no end that the tears wouldn't end. "Why can't I stop crying?  _Damnit._ Just stop you stupid eyes!"  Danny smacks himself upside his head. It rattled his brain with the force he hit but it stopped his tears for a mere second. Time had frozen as he stared through blurry eyes at his pale and nimble hands.

_Could I..?_

Danny quickly beat down the thought in his head. He wasn't that crazy or desperate. He wouldn't stoop to such low levels when he had to be the hero.

He was the hero, wasn't he?

Before anything else shot through Danny's head the bathroom door slammed open and in came two pairs of footsteps, along with two pairs of voices that were more than familiar.

"You said you would tell me when things got bad. Things got bad and you didn't say a word!" One spoke.

"Well, how can you think I can just come up to you and be like 'Hey!  _He_  got back a few weeks ago from rehab and guess what! He fucking lost it last night?" The other yelled.

"No! Of course not-"

"Then why do you think I didn't tell you!"

"Alright, I'm sorry okay! I was just- I really hate seeing you at school like  _this_. I just wish you were a fucking adult already."

A deep sigh came from one of the two, Danny guesses the one who lied.

"I know, I know." Another sigh, "It's only two and a half more years and then I'm a legal adult. You don't have to worry, I'll be fine Kwan."

"You say that but what if the next time he takes it too far?" A slight pause then movement, "What happens when he comes home shit faced and he grabs the gun or pushes you too far and  _you_  grab it?" The voice wavered and gave a shaky exhale. "What would  _you_   _do_  Dash?"

Dash stayed quiet for the longest time, then, "I- I don't know..." A sad sigh and then ruffling of clothes and feet on the tile.

"Hey, hey! It's okay. I got you Dash... I've got you." Danny heard Kwan speak. He could also hear silent muffled sniffles and choked breathing, and Kwan didn't sound like he was the one making them. Was Dash crying?  _The_ Dash Baxter was  _crying??_  It was unheard of and it was... hard to listen to. Danny knew he shouldn't be in the bathroom listening to a private conversation which had brought Dash to tears. He wasn't supposed to hear any of this.  _Know_  any of this.

He had to leave but if he left now then Dash and Kwan were to surely beat him up. It was a miracle he hasn't been found yet. Danny knew he wouldn't get out of there unscathed. And if he went ghost they would surely notice the bright light to suddenly fill the room and then leave just as quick.

He was stuck.

After a few minutes of the almost too quiet crying, Danny heard movement and his heart sputtered in a jolt of anxiety and his mind flashed hundreds of situations that could happen in a split second but nothing happened and his own breathing was at a standstill.

After the sound of movement died down Dash spoke. "Let's get back to class," and just like in a fiction world the 10-minute bell rang right on cue.  A laugh was audible, "Well would you look at that."

This brought Kwan to start laughing a bit as well, "Yeah. Such perfect timing, freaky though." Laughter filled the bathroom and feet against the tiled floor. Danny could hear the door open and shut. The second the door closed Danny let himself breathe.

He waited till the 5-minute bell had rung before he dared to open the bathroom stall. Only one person had entered the bathroom in the last five minutes after Dash and Kwan had left. If another student had entered before the two jocks entered the bathroom it did not occur to him in his moment of  _panic_.

Danny was walking the hallways. His backpack flung over his right shoulder and skateboard in his left hand as he walked to his History class. On his way, he passed some students that were heading to where ever. During those times he would look down and speed up his pace hoping they wouldn't see the bruises and cuts on his face. He was lucky nobody cared to even look at him since he was the lowest of the low on the social ladder in the school.

Well, he  _was_ lucky, until he turned the corner to continue down the hall and ran head first into somebody

"Ah! I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going." Danny spoke quickly. He collected the papers that were scattered all over the floor as quickly as he could. Danny scrambled to get back up and hand the person their work but he heard said person laugh, and the laugh sounded weirdly familiar. Danny flinched at it, thinking they were laughing at him.

"Well thank you, random stranger, whom I've never met at all in my entire life before."

Danny flew his head up and he let out a breath of relief. "Jazz why didn't you just say-" Danny froze. His face. The coverup was all messed up from crying and now Jazz will see. She will see the cuts and bruises. _Shit._ Danny quickly jumps back into the conversation to cover up his stumble, "Why didn't you let me know it was you sooner? I wouldn't have  freaked out from running into you."

"Well, little brother it was a surprise to see you in the first place. I was just bringing the copied paperwork back to the front office. And why aren't you in class?" Jazz joked but the flinch her brother tried to hide gave her a shallow pit of worry in her stomach. 

Danny rubbed the back of his head nervously. Avoid complete direct eye contact with his older sister. "I just went to the bathroom. That's all."

She didn't sigh or anything. Jazz already knew that Danny would lie. She wouldn't put the thought into her brother's head that she was ever disappointed in him for lying. Never, her father already does that enough. She knew he would hide the truth about him fighting ghosts the night before and pretend he was okay. Even... after, after everything. So with a split second decision, she would step up this time and take care of her family, but she needed to say something first. She might never get another chance.

"Danny, can I talk to you?" She grabbed his shoulder and it took almost all of Danny's will power not to flinch at the contact on his messed up shoulder that Skulker favored last night.

"Uh... Is right now the best time?"

"Yes, yes right now is a perfect time." Jazz was about to speak again but the bell rung throughout the school and one by one the students filed into the hallways of Casper High. Jazz looked a  bit frustrated about it, "Shoot."

Danny looked back at his sister apologetically, "Sorry Jazz. Um, maybe later?"

Jazz couldn't do anything but reluctantly agree, "...Yeah, but I  _really_  need to talk to you later." Jazz couldn't stress it enough.

With that Jazz let go of Danny's shoulder and Danny walked off. Almost immediately he was eaten up by the crowd. Jazz turned around and made her way to her next class, worry bottoming her stomach along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz made her way to the front office. She walked up to Mrs. Kambelles' desk, a short and stubby lady who continuously rambled about her cats and only son, and handed her the stack of papers. She thanked Jazz and got back to work. As Jazz made her way to her third period she couldn't help but think what her brother was doing before she ran into him, literally.

 _He could've been just fighting a ghost, that would explain why the makeup was smeared so much. But his eyes were puffy and red and his lip was quivering... Not to mention how he avoided eye contact._  She knew of Danny's secret, ever since Spectra rolled into town. So it wouldn't surprise her if her brother had just finished a fight.

Jazz had made it her mission to help Danny where she could. But with how their lives suddenly changed one day it has been hard. The mental, verbal, and physical abuse her brother puts up with is just... it's difficult to wrap her head around. It's especially difficult when Danny runs home late due to a ghost or detention and their mom has to take the hits that Danny pushes himself to take to protect them.  _Danny_  protects her and their mother from their own biological  _father._   

It puts a physical strain on Jazz to even think that. To think their dad hits his family; then decides to just drink away his problems.

Jazz sighed and tucked her sunset orange hair behind her ear. She needed to talk to Danny and tell him that she knows of his ghost powers. That she supports him and that he's a hero. More than a hero. A savior to her and the whole town of Amity Park. Without missing a heartbeat he rushes to save the day. 

He faces all kinds of dangers each day. And the citizens swaying thoughts on Danny as Phantom, the ghost teen hero, only add stress to his already limited capacity of emotions. So she needed to up her game. She had to be the big sister she was and care for her little brother. She needed to be strong... for Danny.

Jazz walked into her physics class a few minutes before the bell rang. She sat with self-assured confidence that only seem to radiate off her throughout the period. As she was writing this semesters' units her teacher wrote on the board she continued her thoughts on her brother.

_I should take Danny out sometime. Maybe for some pizza or ice cream. Yeah, that way I can tell him that I know. It's settled then, today at lunch I will tell him everything. This will work._

With that Jazz continued her fervently note-taking with a proud and satisfied smile. 

By the time the bell had rung Jazz had been able to plan out exactly where she would be talking with her brother. She was ready, she could do this.

As she was striding down the hallway to her next class she noticed a large group of people by some lockers. When she's close enough she sees her brother pinned against the locker by a large blond jock. Shes quickly angers at the jocks' actions and slips her way through the crowd, her sisterly protectiveness kicked in and now she was ready to kill.

"C'mon Fenturd. Fight back." Dash banged Danny into the locker again this time hitting his spine on the handle.

Danny sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes tight. He hoped Dash wouldn't do this today but looks like luck was against him once more. He looked down at Dash and said nothing. He couldn't say anything when he about has a crystal clear picture of what goes on behind his front door. Danny knew that pain and knew how it felt to constantly be afraid, or even angry at someone or yourself. It's not that hard anymore to understand why Dash chooses to bully him. So Danny won't fight back anymore. He will give Dash the satisfaction of beating him up so he can let out his anger. He needs to let out his anger.

Dash was getting more and more pissed that Danny wasn't fighting back. It ticked him off so he shoved the dweeb into the locker again, perfectly nailing his head against the metal rectangle. He shouted again, "Let's go, Fenton! Fight back! You coward! FIGHT BACK!" Dash raised his hand to punch Danny but a loud shrill stopped him mid-swing.

"DASH BAXTER! What the HELL do you  _think_ you are doing!" Jazz had grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm back. She was fuming with anger and Dash could almost mistake her hair for fire right now. Jazz had a dark scowl on her face and she was about to tear Dash a new one but Danny butted in.

"It's alright Jazz, just a little roughhousing is all." Danny smiled and tried to crack jokes but one quick look from his sister had shut him up. 

She trained her eye back to Dash and Dash flinched a little at the malice it possessed. He's known this girl since he was in 6th grade and he has never seen that kind of look on her before, so it startled him.

"Dash Baxter put my brother down right now or  _so help me_." The anger in her voice had made several students in the crowd look away or puff out in awkwardness.

Dash, not wanting to take on her wraith, very angerly dropped his punching bag with a grunt and backed up. He suddenly punched the locker right next to Danny's head, causing him to flinch violently, "Your lucky this time Fenton-"

" _Dash_!"

Dash glared at Danny then Jazz and stormed off. At the end of the hall, you could see him punch a few lockers as he rounded the corner. Jazz gave the crowd of students the same look she gave Dash and they quickly scrambled away. She helped Danny picked up his stuff and resorted himself.

Danny felt bad that Dash couldn't release his anger but he also felt relieved he wouldn't have some new bruises today. As he tossed his backpack back on he spoke, "Jazz you didn't have to do that, seriously. I was okay." Danny looked to his sister and she gave him that same look, he flinched and his brain immediately started screaming at him that she hates him now too. He felt earlier emotions well up but he forced them down as fast as he could.

Tears started to build but he blinked as fast as he could to make them disappear. He felt so small, hollow, and unwanted that he was scared to breathe. His hands twitched and they automatically rubbed his neck and fiddled with each other. He let out an awkward laugh and looked to the side, "Jazz, ha... Hey, uh, you... You alright?"

When Jazz sighed and calmed her features she spoke with strict words, "Meet me at lunch by my car. We need to talk, no if's, and's or but's about it. This is a serious matter." With that Jazz gave her farewells to her brother and his friends and continued her walk to her 4th period. 

Upon arriving her teacher Mr. Aaron was about to greet her when he noticed she was not in the mood to be spoken to, so he let her be and do her assignment alone. The students around her all edged away feeling her pissed off aura and they did not want to be in the direct line of fire if she were to suddenly explode. 

With each problem Jazz finished, her mood began to dwindle. She started to think on the way her brothers' face paled when he looked at her. She could understand why it would happen if it was because she looked mad, but this was... different. 

The psychologist side of her analyzed him quickly and silently. He looked scared, afraid of her. She had seen his eyes shift, from a joking sarcastic look to a fearful and hurt one. She could only say it was that because his entire body language shifted.  He was relaxed, a little tense from Dash but that was nothing, he tried to make light of his situation when Dash held him up, and his shoulders and poster were all lax. Then... he looked at her and he tensed up, his back straightened out and his arms pulled tighter together, he fiddled and he unconsciously did his nervous habit, his voice shook and he avoided eye contact. 

Jazz replayed this 30-second scene in her head and looked for anything that would tell her it wasn't her fault that her brother felt so afraid. That he wasn't afraid of her. That he didn't believe she hated him too. 

And when she found nothing, she felt her heart sink. Her chest hollowed and she felt a weight on her shoulders. She made her brother fear her, even if for only a few seconds. Jazz sat in her chair and looked at the paper sitting on her desk. She couldn't see the blurred out words. She felt lightheaded and weightless, it made her feel sick. 

Her body started moving on its own. Her hand raised and her mouth asks Mr. Aaron if she could use the bathroom. He didn't hesitate to let her leave since she was the top of her class and was a straight-A student for all four years of her high school career. 

Jazz nods and stands. Her legs were numb and she had to dig her nails into her fist to keep her body from falling over.

As soon as Jazz made it to the bathroom, she flopped down in one of the stalls and let her emotions run free. She wanted to let out a cry but she didn't know if there was anyone else in there with her. Jazz stayed silent and let her tears run down her face, she felt horrible for hurting her brother. She had always wanted to love and protect him but with the way he looked at her, she had done the complete opposite. She didn't know what to do to fix it.

She was lost.

Jazz had sat on the toilet for about 10 minutes before she composed herself and figured out a way to make it up to her brother. She took her original plan to tell her brother everything and modified it slightly to show her brother she didn't hate him and that she loved him more than anything, that he was a hero to everyone and how much he means to her and their mother. 

As she finished up her plan she was walking back into her class. She still felt horrible but she had to get by this class before she could do anything. Before she could fix her mistake.

 

The bell had rung and Jazz was the first to throw her paper to the teacher, and run out to her car. She waited anxiously to see Danny's mop of black hair. Once she saw him she had quickly got in her car and started it. Danny hopped in a few seconds later.

He was tense but just slightly less than earlier. She pulled out of Amity High parking lot and began driving.

"So what did you wanna talk about." Danny quietly spoke. His quiet voice hurt Jazz more but she didn't let Danny see. 

_This is it Jazz. You can do this. It'll be okay. You got this._

"Well, I was just thinking why not go somewhere to eat today?"  _First step done._

Danny looked over confused. "What? I-I'm mean I'm down to eat somewhere but what's the occasion?"

Jazz was going over the list of actions she needs to take to make this all work. After a minute she replied, "Well I just wanted to take my little brother out to his favorite place and talk with him."

They had hit a stoplight and Danny still looked confused so Jazz asked him something, "Can I be completely honest with you?" Danny didn't reply but nodded his head slowly. This made Jazz's heart swell with anxiety.  _You can do this. He won't react badly. It'll be fine. It's fine._ She took her hand off the steering wheel for a second and breathed. She turned her body to face her brother and resigned her voice, "I know Danny. I know about everything."

Danny paled and he gasped, "What?"


End file.
